The present invention generally relates to pick-up tools and, more particularly, to sweeper magnets.
Conventional sweeper magnets typically include a magnet assembly attached to an elongate handle. The magnet assembly includes a base adapted for attachment to the handle and a magnet attached to the base. During use, the magnetic sweeper is positioned in sufficient proximity to a pick-up surface so that the magnet attracts magnetic debris on the surface. The magnetic debris is pulled to the surface of the magnet or a magnet cover plate, and is subsequently removed, often manually.
Such conventional magnetic sweepers are overly difficult and cumbersome to use. Care must be taken to insure that the magnet assembly is spaced a proper distance from the pick-up surface. If the magnet assembly is spaced too far, the magnetic debris will not be attracted to the magnet. On the other hand, if the magnet assembly is spaced too close to the pick-up surface, there will be insufficient clearance to place the magnet assembly over the magnetic debris. Accordingly, in order to achieve the proper spacing, a user must manually support the magnetic sweeper at a proper distance above the pick-up surface.
Some magnetic sweepers are known which include wheels for supporting the magnet above the pick-up surface. These sweepers are typically large, as far as magnet pick-up tools are concerned, and the wheels are usually placed on outside ends of the magnet assembly. Accordingly, such magnetic sweepers are unsuitable for retrieving magnetic debris from pick-up surfaces having minimal clearance.